Keluargaku
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Untuk ending mengecewakan anime dengan tokoh utama blur ini. NaruSaku, a family drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Keluarga**

.

 _._

 _Untuk ending mengecewakan anime dengan tokoh utama blur ini._

.

.

Family drabble.

.

 _Uzumaki Sakura._

Nama itu tertulis tebal di akte kelahiran yang sekarang sedang kupegang. Tertulis begitu membanggakan di form orang tua di bawah tulisan _Uzumaki Naruto._ "Hei, Sakura-chan, terkadang aku berpikir..."

Mahakarya Shinachiku yang dia persembahkan padaku masih nampak jelas terpahat di bukit Hokage. Gambar Naruto yang dia gambar di pipi pahatan patungku dengan cat warna merah berkilau, terkena sinar matahari sore yang kejinggaan. Aku tak tahu racikan apa yang dia pakai, tapi ada bawahanku yang bilang kalau butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk menghilangkan cat itu sepenuhnya.

"bagaimana jika semua yang telah kucapai ini hanya mimpi."

Lalu yang lebih membuatku bangga adalah bagaimana dia bisa mencoret pahatan itu sementara ada keamanan selevel Anbu yang menjaga pahatan-pahatan keramat itu.

Tentu saja aku menghukumnya terlebih dahulu. Menyuruhnya keliling desa mengenakan pakaian kunoichi dan masuk ke setiap rumah sambil bilang: 'hai, namaku Uzumaki Shinachiku, aku baru saja mencoret-coret wajah Nanadaime 'lho!'

Walau itu terlalu berlebihan, apalagi dia itu anakku, namun, sebagai Hokage, aku dipaksa untuk tak pandang bulu pada siapapun. Bahkan, keluargaku sendiri. Yah, bakalan jadi repot kalau nanti ada anak kecil lain yang terinspirasi aksi Shinachiku lalu ikutan melukis bebas dan seenaknya membuat wajahku jadi kanvas. Makanya, aku mencoba mengajarkan bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Shinachiku bukanlah hal terpuji, dan siapapun yang melakukannya akan dapat malu seumur hidup seperti Shinachiku.

Tapi, lain urusannya di rumah. Meski aku sempat dibogem Sakura-chan karena dia bilang aku mendukung kenakalannya, aku memujinya. Aku bilang kalau, tak ada orang lain yang sanggup menggantikanku sebagai Hokage, kecuali dia. Lagipula, apa yang dia lakukan benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

Dia menyadarkan Sakura dan diriku sendiri, bahwa dirinya tengah kesepian. Ayahnya tak pernah di rumah kecuali hari libur, ibunya juga sama sibuknya. Walaupun ia punya banyak teman, tapi..., tak ada teman yang lebih berharga dari orang tua 'kan?

"Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin wanita secantik nona berambut merah muda ini bisa menjadi milikku?" aku mengelus rambut Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan menatapku. Hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran di Akademi. Dan sebagai orang tua, kami baru saja memasukkan anak kami ke akademi ini. "Lalu punya anak super menyebalkan dengannya."

Hm... Benar. Aku dan Sakura-chan sekarang adalah keluarga. Yang artinya aku berhasil menikahi wanita berwangi rambut semanis kapas ini. Wanita yang sendari sebelum aku mengenal kata cinta, telah kucintai. Walau ada banyak masalah yang harus kulewati seperti meyakinkan orang tua Sakura-chan yang masih menginginkan Sasuke sebagai menantu, waktu kencan yang terbabat habis karena jabatanku sekarang, dan banyak masalah lain. Tapi, secara keseluruhan, aku bahagia..., sungguh sangat.

Ah, bicara soal Sasuke. Si rambut nyentrik itu memutuskan untuk jadi jones seumur hidup dan mengembara ke hutan-hutan. Katanya: 'aku tak berniat untuk menjalani kehidupan bodoh seperti kalian berdua! Aku akan mengembara, dan menemukan diriku yang sebenarnya.' begitu. Tapi, aku tak yakin. Aku malah yakin kalau dia itu masih menyimpan perasaan pada kakaknya. Yah, begitulah dia..., tsundere plus brocon.

"Semua yang menjadi milikku... Menjadi Hokage, menghapuskan diskriminasi, dicintai rakyatnya, dan semuanya itu membuatku yakin ini semua adalah mimpi."

Matahari sore berkilau indah, menyinari warna jingga seluruh yang ada di bawahnya.

Sungguh sore yang indah. Apalagi, setelah seharian mengantri untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran. Animo rakyat Konoha untuk menjadi ninja semakin tahun semakin meningkat. Kursi pendaftaran yang kuingat dulu hanya terisi sebanyak empat atau tiga orang setiap jam, kini penuh seharian.

Bahkan Hokage sepertiku tak mendapatkan hak khusus dalam mengantri. Negara apaan ini!

"Mungkin kaubenar."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Menatap pahatan Hokage, dan matanya menerawang. "Aku juga masih tak yakin, mengapa aku bisa dapat pasangan bodoh sepertimu, punya anak senakal Shinachiku, dan terjebak bersama keluarga setakjelas ini."

"Jahat!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Ya, kau ada benarnya..., tapi bukankah itu jahat!"

Sakura tertawa. Dan entah bagaimana aku tertawa pula.

Sebentar kemudian Sakura-chan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Walau agak memalukan dilihat ibu-ibu dan anak kecil mengingat kami sedang ada di taman, tapi napas Sakura-chan yang hangat begitu menenangkan. Ya sudahlah, lagipula, rakyatku ini harusnya tahu kalau setidaknya, Hokage mereka butuh kesenangan bersama wanita cantiknya.

"Namun, ingatlah Naruto..." bibir Sakura-chan yang bergerak, jujur, agak membuatku geli. "meski ini adalah mimpi. Meski aku adalah khayalanmu, meski Shinachiku bukanlah anakmu..., namun, yakinlah, semua perjuaganmu selama ini adalah kenyataan mutlak. Dan perjuanganmu itu yang membawakan mimpi-mimpi ini jadi nyata."

"Hm, kurasa begitu."

Aku takkan mungkin bisa melupakan rasa sakit dari semua perjuanganku. Dan dalam mimpi, rasa sakit takkan mungkin ada.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya."

"Dan Sakura-chan, kurasa ini mulai memalukan, mata ibu-ibu itu seperti mengintimidasiku, jadi bisakah kau mengangkat wajahmu?" Sakura-chan mematuhinya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia mengecup pelan bibirku.

Dan ibu-ibu itu menutupi wajah putra-putri mereka sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh padaku.

.

.

A/N: Gara-gara Lunar Baboon, yang seenak jidatnya bikin cerita mengharukan tentang keluarga, saya jadi terinspirasi buat bikin drabble pendek ini. Saya adalah shipper, NaruSaku. Menurut saya, hubungan mereka itu penuh development sejak kecil, dan itu yang bikin saya jatuh hati sama mereka. Dan kata salah satu guru saya, hubungan akan langgeng, kalau cowok yang suka sama cewek, bukan cewek yang suka cowok. Saya nggak paham masalah itu, saya belum pernah jatuh cinta sama cewek 3D selama hidup ini, tapi saya percaya sama dia!

Sebenarnya, saya udah nulis ini lama. Sejak episode 500 Naruto Shippuden muncul kayaknya. Saya waktu itu berharap kalau ending NaruHina diganti sama NaruSaku di anime. Melihat betapa kerasnya penolakan fans di Amerika atas ending Masashi-sensei ini. Tapi saya salah. (Saya tahu saya bodoh). Apalagi, saya lagi baca LunarBaboon, jadi, saya langsung nulis ini. Tapi, karena males, dan file kependem, saya baru publish sekarang. Sekalian buat owakari aisatsu saya.

Sperti biasa, saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang mau mengomentari ff tak jelas saya yang lain ini. Terimakasih banyak!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuzuku

**Keluargaku**

 **Berlanjut**

.

.

 _Ini hari Sabtu, dan aku tak sesuka itu pada pekerjaanku hingga mengorbankan keluargaku demi hal konyol itu._

.

Sebuah cerita pendek tentang Uzumaki

.

Jujur saja, dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, seperti apa yang kurasakan ketika aku berjanji sehidup semati dengan wanita berambut merah muda yang sekarang jadi ibunya Shinachiku itu. Saat itu, aku ingin sekali memeluk Sakura-chan seharian dan membawanya keliling dunia sambil menyalami setiap orang sembari bilang, _'Haruno Sakura telah menjadi Uzumaki Sakura! Cinta pertamaku kini sudah jadi istriku!'_

Tentu, aku bahagia ketika aku diangkat menjadi Hokage. Tapi, ketika aku diangkat, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri ketika Kakashi-sensei masih menjadi Rokudaime. Jadi, kesan kejutannya sedikit berkurang. Namun, saat aku menikahi Sakura-chan, hanya sekitar satu minggu kami berkencan -yang itupun harus dikurangi kesibukan kami, dan setelah itu aku melawarnya.

Ketika itu aku sudah sangat optimis ditolak olehnya. Sasuke sudah pergi ke hutan saat aku melamarnya. Dan jujur, aku takut kalau Sakura-chan masih punya rasa pada cowok jabrik bermuka serata tebing itu. Kupikir, ia hanya berkencan denganku untuk pelampiasan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Lagipula, sejak kecil dulu, aku yang paling tahu seberapa cinta wanita yang jadi Pimpinan Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha itu pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, ketika ia dengan wajah memerah mengiyakan ucapanku, aku merasa seluruh kebahagiaanku berkumpul pada satu tempat. Hatiku.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku. Bersama dirinya, dan seorang anak kecil yang kuhasilkan dari kegiatan 'malam' dengannya. Ini hari Sabtu, dan aku tak sesuka itu pada pekerjaanku hingga mengorbankan keluargaku demi hal konyol itu.

"Naruto, kalau tidak salah, aku melihat masih banyak tumpukan berkas di mejamu..." Sakura-chan menatapku dengan sebelah matanya.

Rumah yang kutempati ini adalah rumah dinas yang disediakan oleh Konoha untukku. Letaknya tepat di antara Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha dan Gedung Hokage Konoha. Jadi, lebih memudahkanku, maupun Sakura-chan untuk bekerja.

Tapi, selain itu, tak ada yang spesial di rumah yang berlantai kayu dilapisi tatami ini. Tidak seperti rumah dinas Gaara yang bahkan aku yakin bisa menampung Paus Orca, rumah ini bahkan akan sangat sempit jika aku memiliki anak lagi. Bukan seperti rumah dinas Raikage yang ngejreng, tempatku, Sakura-chan, dan Shinachiku bernaung ini tak tampak berbeda dibanding rumah rakyat di sebelahku.

Yah, aku memilih tempat ini karena saat aku pertama memerintah, aku kebingungan mengatur APBN. Semua aspek yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan pribadi setiap pegawai negeri kubabat habis. Mulai dari gaji, uang makan, hingga THR. Makanya, biar aku tidak dikira korupsi, aku membeli rumah dinas ini, dan menjual rumah dinas ngejreng punya Kakashi-sensei dulu. Hah..., jadi pemimpin itu susah ya...

"Itu cuma kertas kosong yang dipakai Konohamaru buat ngelapin meja kemarin."

Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku mulai menyukai tempat ini. Ukuran rumahnya memang kecil, tapi berkat itu, aku lebih merasa dekat dengan istri dan anak-anakku. Dekorasi, dan bentuk rumah ini kuakui sangat sederhana, namun itu membuatku bisa dengan mudah mengajari Shinachiku untuk tidak sombong meski ayahnya adalah Hokage. Dan yang paling kusuka adalah tempatnya yang ada di depan jalan setapak utama desa. Jadi, ketika aku sedang duduk santai di beranda seperti ini misalnya, aku bisa merasakan langsung senyum indah warga-wargaku.

"Oh, jadi hanya lap meja." Sakura-chan menatapku kian intens. "tapi, aku juga melihat ada permohonan penambahan obat dari rumah sakit di sana."

Aku agak takut dengan matanya itu, jujur. "Ah, mungkin kau hanya salah lihat, Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan saat ini tengah memangku Shinachiku sambil menikmati teh yang kubuat. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku sedang menikmati pagi di hari liburku bersama keluarga tercintaku ini di beranda. Sembari menyapa warga yang lewat kami duduk santai di undakan tangga masuk rumah. "Jangan alasan, Naruto! Kau membolos lagi 'kan?"

Wanita itu sekarang benar-benar menatapku tajam. Tangan kanannya meletakkan kembali teh, dan tangan kirinya masih memegangi perut Shinachiku agar tidak terjatuh. "Aku tidak membolos, Sakura-chan... menghabiskan hari Sabtu bersama keluarga juga hakku."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya, selesaikan tugasmu dahulu. Esok masih ada Minggu 'kan?" ia menghela. "lagipula sebagai PNS, rakyat bukan membayarmu untuk malas-malasan seperti ini!"

"Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hakku, sayang! Meski seberapapun tugas bertumpuk, aku takkan merelakan dua hariku bersama keluarga tercintaku itu!" kini aku memeluk wanita yang sedang memangku anakku itu. Aku mencium aroma diriku pada dirinya. "jika Konoha tidak terima Hokage-nya bersantai di hari libur, mereka bisa memecatku."

Sakura-chan tampak sedikit terganggu dengan perlakuanku padanya. Saat aku mengucapkan kata-kataku tadi di depan wajahnya ia langsung menyelentik jidatku. "Jangan bilang begitu! Memang jika kau dipecat dari Hokage kau bisa apa?" aku mengelus jidatku.

"Tentu saja jadi kepala rumah tangga Uzumaki!" aku mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan mata.

"Kau sudah menjadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki, sayang..., dan tak ada yang membayarmu jadi itu."

Shinachiku masih asyik membaca buku yang gurunya kemarin bagikan. Walau ia jelas tak tahu apa yang ia baca, tapi jagoan berambut pirang itu tampak begitu bahagia dengan buku di depannya itu. Bahkan, ia sedari tadi ia diam tanpa suara meski biasanya ia yang paling ceriwis kalau kami sedang bersama. "Tapi aku ingin menjadi kepala keluarga _full-time_. Dan, kau salah Sakura-chan, ada yang akan membayarku... bahkan bayarannya lebih tinggi dibanding pekerjaan apapun di dunia."

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Sakura-chan dan Shinachiku seolah tak berkebaratan dengan itu. "Oh, lalu siapa dan berapakah itu?"

"Keluargaku..." kucium pipi Sakura-chan dan Shinachiku bergantian.

"Mereka membayarku dengan cinta."

.

.

A/N: Ini cuma celotehan bego saya yang kayaknya kelewat bego. FF ini saya tulis berkat kesuntukkan saya menulis dan mengedit total Eunoia. Dan salahkan lagi Lunarbaboon, komik indah itu mengajari saya keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Makanya saya nulis lanjutan FF yang dilabeli tamat ini.

Dan, juga karena beberapa review, dan fakta canon Naruto yang bikin saya sesak. Bagi saya, Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi Uzumaki Naruto hanya ketika ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, di canon, ia jarang senyum, dan workaholic. Makanya, saya ingin membuatnya menjadi sosok riang yang suka bikin onar, dan sering dikejar Konohamaru gara-gara bolos buat nemuin Sakura. Toh, itulah Naruto yang saya kenal.

Terimakasih untuk review dan dukungannya.

 **teeneji** , terimakasih. **alucifer10** , hmm, apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang memang selalu beda, nggak pap kok, toh, memang akhirnya Naruto sama Hinata 'kan? **Guest** , haha, iya jika menurut Anda begitu, tak apa..., lagipula, sahabat sejati takkan lekang oleh waktu 'kan? **Rosachi-hime** , iya sama-sama! **Tectona Grandis** , yah, SunFlower kayaknya analogi yang indah, bunga itu menggambarkan kesetiaan dan kebahagiaan! **Yagami Eza Rizaldy** , ini makanya saya pingin buat Naruto yang Naruto banget. **Flo** , ahaha..., saya tersanjung berat nih, saya sangat merasa senang bisa sedikit membantu Anda. **lucario** , terimakasih banyak. **Esce R** , iya, mungkin MK lagi dapet inspirasi besar saat itu. **fransiskasara33** , Sasuke nggak jadi ngembara toh..., dasar playboy kakap! ati-ati mbak, nanti mas Sasunya lepas :D. **DeadCheater** , hmph, sayangnya emang nggak nyata canon, asyem!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
